Two sides of the same coin
by thanatoslordofdarkness
Summary: Everybody in the universe is born with two tattoos, one matches with the person destined to be your soulmate while the other warns you of your mortal enemy, but what will Kara Danvers do when both her tattoos are identical and a mysterious new Luthor arrives in National City A big thank you to Thalie57
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the universe is born with two tattoos, one on each of their forearms, just beneath the crook of their elbows. But these tattoos are not just body art, they are symbols, each one meaning something different, each having a matching tattoo on someone else in the universe, one tattoo matches the one who is your soul mate whilst the other matches your worst enemy.

Most would think this a gift from the gods, you knew who your soul mate would be, you could find them and live happily ever after but destiny played a cruel trick, there is no way to tell which tattoo matched your soul mate and which lead to you mortal enemy.

Apart for one person, Kara Danvers, a young alien from a destroyed planet, she knew exactly which tattoo belonged to her soul mate and which did not, not because she had met the one she was destined to be with, but because both of her tattoos were identical.

To her knowledge she was the only one to have two of the same tattoos, one on each of her forearms, this only meant one thing and it terrified her, whoever her worst enemy was, they were also her soul mate.

Kara had always felt a little out of place on earth, she had been sent here as her planet got destroyed, she had been taken in by a loving family, who she wouldn't trade for anything, but she had been hiding the fact she was an alien since she was a child, also she had learned very early on that everyone else had different tattoos on their arms, whereas she had matching fleur de lis, she had been teased about it by the other students, that she was destined to kill her soul mate, or that she was her own soul mate and therefore destined to be alone.

During her high school years she had taken to wearing long sleeves and even a couple of time taken a sharpie and altered her tattoo a little on one side in the hopes that the ridiculing would cease, but everyone in that small town knew that she was the girl with the matching tattoos.

Growing up had been hard on Kara, it's one thing to be called an outsider but to know deep down that you were, it made the comments cut a little deeper and made Kara a little sadder, she was glad that she had a sister like Alex.

Alex was always there for her, standing up for her, Kara's adoptive mother and father had told Kara that she was more powerful than everyone else and that she had to be careful with them, so many time Kara wished she could just show them and then none of them would make fun of her, but she also understood the risks of showing her true self to them, so she took the abuse and stayed quiet, school wouldn't last forever, then she could hide the fact that she was different, start anew.

And that is exactly what she did, she and her sister Alex moved from Midvale to the bustling streets of National City, where Kara had gotten a job at Catco magazine as the great Kat Grant's personal assistant, basically she was a coffee runner, but what a lot of people didn't know was that when she wasn't getting coffee for one of the most powerful women in National City she was flying around in a red and blue suit saving the day as Supergirl.

Only a handful of people knew her true identity, those she held closest to her heart, they helped her to protect the city from whatever threats that may darken their streets, she was loved by the people as Supergirl and was liked by Kara Danvers even though she kept mostly quiet, it was better that way, less people looking at Kara Danvers meant that there was less chance of people making the connection between the two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today was the day Kara told herself, this was going to be her break through into becoming a real reporter.

She smoothed her hair back into her signature Kara Danvers ponytail and placing her glasses on, she then moved to her wardrobe as she picked out a pale pink cardigan that's sleeves were just long enough to cover her tattoos, she had gotten into the habit of hiding them ever since she had moved to National City, she had been the freak back in Midvale, she certainly wasn't going to let that happen here, especially as she work for a news company.

So she put the cardigan on making sure to keep her arms covered and walked out of her apartment to meet her cousin Clark, who also happened to be an alien from Krypton and the one of the world's most famous superheroes, Superman.

There had been an explosion on the Venture commercial flight and it looked to be sabotage, there was one person who had cancelled at the last moment and her last name was Luthor, this already had Clark jumping to the conclusion that it was her who had sabotaged the Venture.

Kara knew little about Lena Luthor, she had not been in National City long and so far had taken over her family's company but nothing that had cropped up on Kara's radar. Kara was not as ready to leap to conclusions like Clark was but she still had to follow every lead and interview Miss Luthor.

She and Clark had been able to arrange a meeting with her at the L-Corp headquarters and stepping into that building had Kara a little nervous, she had never encountered any of the Luthors before and only knew Lex Luthor through his dealings with Superman. What she encountered was not what she was expecting, a raven haired woman a little older than Kara was walked up to them and greeted herself as Miss Luthor, she gestured for them to enter her office with her

"There is a perfectly good reason why I wasn't aboard the Venture yesterday" She began as they entered the large, well lit office on the top floor "There was an emergency meeting for a ceremony I am planning for tomorrow"

Kara stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as Miss Luthor went round to sit at her desk, she was wearing a normal business woman's outfit, pencil skirt with matching blazer with a red blouse beneath.

The blonde casted a glance towards Clark who seemed to already be disbelieving the Luthor's story.

"Lucky" he responded sarcastically

"Lucky was Superman saving the day" she countered

"Supergirl was there too" Kara piped up gawkily

This outburst got a small smile from the Luthor, Lena's green eyes looked Kara up and down, eyes darting to her arms, maybe trying to see the tattoos

"And who are you exactly?" she asked, still with a slight amused smile on her face

"Uh" Kara stumbled over her words slightly "I am Kara Danvers, I'm not with the Daily Planet, I'm with Catco Magazine, I'm just tagging along today" she muttered the last bit a little shyly, she couldn't help but glance at Lena's arms, but they were covered by her blazer.

"Miss Luthor did you have anything to do with the Venture explosion?" Clark interjected

Lena looked up at Clark "You wouldn't be asking me if my last name was Smith" she said dryly

"No but it's not" he replied just as dryly "It's Luthor"

Kara looked at him, not wanting to believe the harshness of his words

Lena moved her gaze from him ad focused back on Kara, making the blonde shuffle a little under her emerald gaze

"It wasn't always, I was adopted when I was four" she smiled a little and turned in her seat to face out of the window "The one who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex and then he went on his killing spree, he did unspeakable crimes"

After a moments pause she turned back to face them

"I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family" yet again her eyes fell on the blonde "You understand that?"

Kara nodded "Yer" and she did, whenever anyone saw Supergirl and the 'S' on her chest they thought Superman, they just saw him, not her.

She continued to talk with Clark explaining that L-Corp built part of the drive, she stood from her desk and pick a usb drive from the shelves nearby, she handed it to him saying all the information that they would need about it would be on there.

"Thank you" he said, nodding to her

Lena's eyes became serious for a moment "Give me a chance Mr Kent" she asked "I'm here for a fresh start, let me have one"

"Good day Miss Luthor" he said, purposely ignoring her wish, he walked out of the room leaving Kara standing there in front of Lena for a moment, their eyes meeting for a moment,

Yet again Kara stuttered under Lena's powerful gaze "Good Day" she said before hastily following Clark out of the office, feeling green eyes following her.

Once she was out she took a deep breath

"Are all Luthor's that intimidating?" she asked Clark when they were safely outside of the L-corp building

"They use intimidation as a form of lying technique" he responded

"You think she did it?" Kara asked a little stunned "But she gave us the drive to help in the investigation"

"She's a Luthor Kara"

Kara turned to her cousin "And does that mean that she is instantly a bad person?"

Clark looked down at the younger Kryptonian "No but it does mean that we should keep an eye on her" and with that said Clark and Kara continued their way back to Catco Magazine headquarters, Kara didn't know what to make of the youngest Luthor, should she be sceptical like Clark or give her the benefit of the doubt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lena sat back in her office chair, her eyes lingering on the door where the two reporters had just left, she had never met the famous Clark Kent but she knew that he did not care much for her brother or her family and it was clear that he took her Last name as her identity. In truth she didn't like his attitude either, she couldn't see how women swooned over his looks, even after he had already found his soul mate, what was he name? she was another reporter with the Daily Planet, Lois Lane, that was her, she like Clark seemed to have it out for the Luthor family.

But then there was Kara Danvers, she didn't seem under the same spell most women were when they were around Clark Kent, but she still seemed shy, almost timid. She had remained behind the superstar reporter, listening to the questions being asked by Kent, but she also had piped up when Lena mentioned being overshadowed by her family name, she seemed a little more enabled to believe Lena when she said that she had nothing to do with the Venture explosion.

She shook her head as she checked the time, she couldn't think of another pretty little blonde right now, she had to get going to her next meeting, she sighed, she had to travel by helicopter, she hated flying with a passion but she knew it was the fastest way to get around National City.

She stood and grabbed her bag and made her way to the roof where the L-Corp helicopter was waiting, she got in with her regular pilot, he greeted her and started the engine, Lena's hands already a little sweaty.

Then they were off into the air, Lena glanced across the National City skyline, then she saw something small zoom into view, something else caught her eye

"What the hell?" she breathed as another small object hovered in front of them, she squinted trying to make out what they were.

Suddenly there were bullets flying through the air right towards the helicopter, Lena braced for the onslaught but after a moment she opened her eyes to see to figures with red flowing capes hovering between the drones and her.

Superman and Supergirl deflected the bullets, after another moment the firing stopped, Lena stared out at the two heroes, they were the last people she thought would be her saviours. She watched as Superman flew off, leaving Supergirl facing the drones alone, the blonde used her heat vision to blast one out of existence. Lena turned to the other drone as it fired a missile towards her, there was a flash of red and blue as it exploded not 10 feet from their helicopter, then she saw a figure falling through the air.

Supergirl had taken the blast and was now falling, Lena feared the worst as she watched Supergirl crash onto the roof of her building hard enough to crack the reinforced cement, she didn't have much time to see if the blonde was moving when more bullets rained down upon them, shattering through the metal frame of the helicopter. Lena let out a scream as one bullet embedded itself into her pilot, he slumped forward as the helicopter began to spin out of control.

The was a metallic ripping sound somewhere outside but Lena was to focused on her pilot, she tried to reach for him when the spinning suddenly stopped and they lowered gentle to the ground. The blonde appeared at the pilots door and yanked it open, her hands going to the wound on his chest as she tried to stop the bleeding, her blue eyes moving to Lena.

"You're safe now" she said

"What the hell was that?" Lena exclaimed her heart beating a thousand miles a minute

Their eyes met for a moment and something in those blue eyes seemed familiar to Lena, but she couldn't quite place it

Supergirl glanced away for a moment, she seemed a little shy around the Luthor

"Somebody is trying to kill you" she explained

This was nothing new to a Luthor but no one had ever gotten this close before, Lena sat there for a moment trying to comprehend what was going on.

Her security soon poured onto the rooftop followed by a few paramedics, the wheeled away the pilot, leaving Lena and Supergirl standing there

"How are you feeling?" the Super asked

Lena looked up at the concerned blue eyes again feeling a familiarity, she shook off the feeling, probably just seeing too much of the super on the news.

She nodded "Yer I'm fine" she said absentmindedly, glancing down to her watch "I have to go, I have a ceremony to be at" she began to make her way off of the roof

The super fell into step beside her "Miss Luthor are you sure that's a good idea, somebody has literally just tried to kill you, and by the looks of it they have the resources to do it"

Lena continued to walk "I have been targeted my entire life for being part of the family I was adopted into, this is not the first attempt on my life and I am most certain it will not be my last" she realised her words were a little sharp so she stopped and turned to the blonde hero "I appreciate the concern Supergirl, but if I hid every time my life was threatened then I wouldn't have a life to live"

She nodded her thanks again to the super and continued her way down the steps and back into her building, calling her usual driver to meet her out front and take her to the location of the naming ceremony. Leaving Kara staring after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kara decided to follow Lena to the ceremony, she had a feeling that whoever was behind the attack was sure to try again, especially when the DEO couldn't trace the signal from the drones since they had been destroyed by the two Kryptonions. Kara quickly zipped back to her apartment, putting some Kara Danvers clothes back over her Supergirl suit before making her way to where the ceremony was being held, she grabbed her Catco badge, it would be a decent cover for her being at the ceremony and maybe she could try and talk to Lena again.

The blonde arrived just as the Luthor was getting out of her SUV, Kara had to give it to her, she carried herself as though nothing had happened

"Miss Luthor?" she called, moving over to try and talk with her, being stopped by her security

Lena's green eyes landed on her "Miss Danvers" she said a little surprised "Trying to get another scoop?" she asked with a gleam in her eye

Kara faltered for a moment "I just wanted to see if you were okay" muttering out her words towards the end

Lena smiled a little, she waved away her security "You are a strange reporter Miss Danvers, most would just say I deserved it and hope for a juicy scoop of me being injured to make their ratings fly"

Kara was a little taken aback by Lena's words

"Anyway" Lena continued "I have to get on stage, will you walk with me Miss Danvers?" she gestured towards the crowd

Kara nodded and followed the raven haired woman

"You are taking an awful risk doing the ceremony with your life still in danger" Kara blurted out after a few steps

"I won't have a life if I can't make this company into something more positive" she stopped by the side of the stage "All I will be remembered for is Lex's madness" and with that she made her way up to few steps and to the podium

Kara made her way into the crowd to have a better view of everyone as Lena started her speech, her eyes darting to each person in the crowd and passers-by, looking for any signs of foul play.

Everything was running smoothly as Kara made eye contact with her sister, she nodded as she stood on the outskirts, ear bud in her ear as she kept in contact with the other agents.

A sudden explosion rocked the square and Kara's eyes darted to the stage as Lena was pulled off by one of her security who was then hit by a piece of debris, Kara removed her glasses and zoomed off to disregard her civilian clothes, she came back to pull Lena's security from the fire, caused by the explosion, she then looked for the Luthor, seeing her backing away from Alex fighting with a man dressed as an officer, Alex was disarmed by the man and held in a headlock.

Without hesitation Kara rushed over to them

"LET HER GO" Kara demanded, squaring off to the man

He smirked "You're gonna let me walk out of here" he said holding the gun muzzle to Alex

"Lex Luthor hired you to kill his sister didn't he" Kara accused

"Mr Luthor has reach even from maximum security lock down" he sneered, he took a step forward with Alex "Now I'm walking out of here"

Shots rang out as the man holding Alex sudden fell forward, collapsing on the floor, Kara was instantly on the defensive, but her eyes wandered up to a very stunned looking Lena with a gun in her hands, her green eyes staring at the man she had shot, now laying on the ground.

"Miss Luthor" Kara stepped forwards slowly, reaching out for the gun

Green eyes flickered up to hers, blinking and focusing on the super, she handed over the gun instantly, their eyes meeting

They watched each other for a moment before Lena's security came and ushered her away, back to her SUV before taking off down the street, Kara watching her go, before looking down at Alex who was putting pressure on the man's wound

"Through and through" she said "Nice work Supergirl" she said keeping up the appearance

Kara looked down the street where Lena's car had left "I had help" she muttered absentmindedly, this woman kept surprising her, Kara couldn't make her mind up what she thought of the young Luthor. All that she knew was that she had just saved her sister by shooting a man, had she meant it to be a through and through or was she just lucky, something in the back of Kara's mind told her that Lena Luthor made her own luck.

Kara stayed at the scene for a short while afterwards, just to make sure everything was okay but eventually she made her way back to Catco magazine, she sat at her computer, staring at the screen, Miss Grant was out and so Kara had a pretty much relaxed afternoon.

Not long after Clarke had come by with a fresh news print in his hand

Kara smiled up at him "Your article on L-Corp" she said hopping to her feet

Clark presented it to her "Yep fresh off the press from Metropolis, which reminds me Lois says hi" he grinned at her, he glanced down to the tattoo on his right forearm, the one he shared with Lois, his soul mate, it was in the shape of the infinity sign.

A dull pang hit Kara's stomach, she had hoped when she was younger that maybe Kryptonion's were different with their tattoos but Clark shared one with the love of his life Lois Lane and the other which he kept hidden belonged to Lex Luthor. Kara was still the strange exception to this fated rule.

"I'm heading over to L-Corp, Miss Luthor wanted to be one of the firsts to read the article her brothers enemy had written on her" he shrugged "You want to come?"

Kara nodded without hesitation and grabbed her bag, heading to the elevator with Clark.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lena had been a little surprised to see the timid Kara Danvers following the confident Clark Kent back into her office, she smiled and invited them both in,

"Can I get the two of you any refreshments?" she offered as she gestured to sit down on the white leather, but they both declined

"No thank you Miss Luthor" Clark forced a polite smile "We just dropped by to give you tomorrow's edition of the Daily Planet" he handed over the folder newspaper to her.

Lena took it and went to sit down at her desk she unfolded it, it showed a picture of her building with the new L-Corp sign on the side, her eyes skimmed over the small lead in article on the front, her eyebrows rising in surprise at the words printed on the page, the words written by the man that hated her family, by the end of reading the article she was trying to conceal her smile

"Thank you Mr Kent" she stood and walked round her desk so she came to stand in front of the two of them "And thank you for including that bit about me shooting the man hired to kill me, hopefully Lex will think twice before making another move on me"

"Well" said Clark with a slight chuckle "I didn't write it because of that, I wrote it because it was the truth, I was wrong about you Miss Luthor, I'm sorry"

Lena was astounded to hear those words from his mouth "Well if I can make a believer out of Clark Kent then there's hope yet" she then turned to Kara who was looking down at the floor "And what about you Miss Danvers?"

The younger blonde looked up, her green eyes surprised

"I didn't see your name on the byline"

Lena enjoyed the way she made Kara stumble over her words, a slight redness to her cheeks

"Er, well like I said" she shrugged, blue eyes wide "I'm not a reporter"

This made Lena smile even more, she leaned in closer to the blonde, catching a slight scent of the perfume she was wearing, floral

"You could have fooled me" Lena said to her, leaving Kara speechless

Lena moved back to sit behind her desk

"I hope this isn't the last time we talk" she said being sure to direct it at Kara and not at Clark, she held the blue gaze of the younger woman, she watched a smile began to spread across the blonde's lips, brightening up her entire face.

"I hope not either" she replied with a shy smile

Lena watched the blonde as the two left, the door closing softly behind them, a smile still playing on her lips, before turning back to her computer, before she knew it she was typing the young blonde's name into her search engine.

She was a little surprised to see that Kara didn't have any social media accounts, there was just a link to Catco official staff website, this girl seemed to keep herself to herself which struck Lena as a little odd, that she would work at a media company but not be involved in any media herself.

Something about this girl had Lena interested, she seemed different, she didn't instantly have an opinion on Lena, even coming to check on her when her helicopter had been attack, she didn't dive into questions or shove a recorder in her face. She seemed like a genuinely nice person and it was all new to Lena, never before had she met someone like Kara Danvers, everyone in her life before had taken her last name as her identity, they just assumed she was like her brother, she had grown used to it, she had put up defences around herself, always assuming that people were trying to find her secrets, thinking the worst of her.

Lena closed the tab and opened up the numerous files and documents that she had to fill out before her day was done, she sighed, she would not be getting home before midnight, if at all, she might be sleeping in her office again.

She hit a button on her phone transferring herself to her assistant

"Yes Miss Luthor?" Her assistant Jess answered

"I don't think I'm going to get out of here until late" she informed her "Would you order me some dinner and then you can go home for the night" she offered, she wasn't about to force her staff into staying just because she had too.

"Of course Miss Luthor, Barone's?" she asked

Lena smiled to herself, thinking about her favourite restaurant "That would be perfect thank you Jess"

The hours ticked by as Lena continued to fill out numerous documents and check over forms and results that her scientists had been working on recently, though she understood the technical mumbo jumbo it was still tedious to read through it all, she began to feel one of her stress headaches coming on.

She glanced at the clock, exhaling as she read the time, she had a number of meetings to attend tomorrow and if she didn't at least go home and shower and change her clothes then she would look a mess tomorrow and she would not stand for that, she had the image of her company to up hold and she was not about to turn up in yesterday's clothes.

She glanced around her office, she really needed to finalize the plans on getting a bathroom and wardrobe attached to her office for occasions such as this, but like a lot of other things she wanted to do it had to take a back seat while she ran her company.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Days had passed, they all seemed to drag but still Lena struggled to find enough hours in the day to do all of her meetings, she rubbed her tired eyes, being careful not to smudge her make-up, she took another large gulp of coffee, at the moment it was the only thing keeping her going.

There was a knock at her door

"Yes?" Lena called out, thinking that she had forgotten about a meeting

The door opened slowly to reveal Jess "Miss Luthor, I have just received a call from Catco Magazine"

Lena's ears perked up, that was the company a certain blonde worked at

"Catco?" she repeated

Jess nodded "Yes they want to send a reporter round to get your opinion on the President's Alien amnesty act, I said I would ask you"

Lena thought for a moment "Did you catch the name of the reporter they wanted to send?" she asked

Jess flicked through her phone "Yes, it is the same woman who came with Mr Kent last week, Miss Danvers"

Lena smiled to herself, Kara had taken the plunge into being a reporter

"Yes I will take the interview" she nodded "Can we schedule it for today?"

Jess's eyebrows raised in surprise, her mouth opened as she stumbled over her words "Oh today" she frantically looked through Lena's timetable on her phone "Erm you have back to back meetings from 11 onwards"

"Any we can rearrange for another day?" she asked, she was intrigued with the blonde and wanted to know more about her and what she would write about the Luthor

Jess's surprise only grew, Lena had never rearranged a meeting before, especially not for an interview with a reporter

"Rearrange?" she asked, wanting to make sure she had heard the words correctly

"Yes Jess, is it at all possible?" Lena asked, becoming a little impatient with Jess's stumbling

Jess's eyes scanned over the meetings "I guess I can try and push the Wexler meeting for Thursday"

Lena nodded "Perfect, please inform Miss Danvers that I will see her today"

Jess nodded still utterly confused by Lena's sudden change in attitude about important meeting and reporters.

Lena smiled to herself, she had been wondering when she would get to see the blonde again.

She couldn't help but keep looking at the clock while going through her meetings, she struggled to focus on what people were telling her, it was only a few hours but it seemed to take an entire life time until she finished her meeting before she was due to be interviewed by Kara.

She still had another 10 minutes, so she sat at her desk and tried to make the time go faster by distracting herself with some last minute paperwork,

The knock at her door had her heartbeat thudding, it surprised her that she almost felt nervous about seeing Kara again, it was foolish of course but as she uttered the words for them to enter and she saw those blue eyes find her, she couldn't help but hold her breath for a moment

"Miss Luthor" Kara greeted with a small smile

Lena forced her mind to work "Lena, please" she offered "It's good to see you again Miss Danvers" she reached out a professional hand

Kara took it and Lena couldn't help but look towards her arm, her curious eyes searching for the tattoo, it was kind of cheating to see whether someone was destined for you, whether it be good or bad, but it was just human nature now.

But alas Kara was wearing a long sleeved grey jumper, covering everything

"Well if I'm calling you Lena" Kara smiled

"Kara it is" Lena returned her smile

They spoke about Lena's views on the alien amnesty act, Kara had come clean instantly that her boss had sent her over to get the true views of the sister of the most alien hating man on the planet, Lena accepted this and appreciated her honesty.

"I have something to show you" Lena said standing and walking over to her personal safe "This is an alien detection device, to allow humans to know who among them are who they say they are"

She watched as Kara's faced dropped a little

"But doesn't this device" she paused for a moment finding her words "Doesn't it go against everything America is supposed to stand for?"

The comment took Lena by surprise "Such as?" she asked curiously, watching Kara's features, crossing her arms over her chest

"Well, freedom" Kara laughed nervously, obviously taking in Lena's defensive posture "Persecution, America has always been a country full of immigrants, isn't half of your heritage from Ireland?"

Lena didn't like the little dig at the non Luthor side of her family "It's also a country of humans" she retorted

"It's just" Kara exhaled trying to think of the right way to phrase her argument "Isn't this device going to force aliens back into the shadows"

Lena softened her voice, she had no idea that Kara was so pro alien "If aliens want to become citizens that's now their right, but humans should also have the right to know who they are working with or living next to"

She could see in Kara's features that the blonde wanted to argue the fact more but instead she looked down at her noted questions and changed the subject quickly, the rest of the interview had an unusual air to it, Lena had obviously said something that had upset her, but she couldn't deny her own views and ideas just because it upset someone, but even so she didn't like the way that Kara wouldn't keep eye contact for long.

Kara had left not long after that, leaving Lena sitting there, her mind wondering if she was doing the right thing, she had never second guessed herself before. She sighed, the interview had not gone exactly the way she had hoped for and now Kara Danvers was going to write how Lena Luthor is anti-alien just like her brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Could Kara have been wrong about Lena, she had been so against her brother, been happy when Superman and herself stopped his plans to kill her sister and somehow take over her company. But now she seemed so sure that spotlighting aliens in public was a good idea, to force them out as part of what… a job interview, so an employer could decide whether to hire them based on whether they were from earth or not.

Kara dropped her head into her hands as she sat at her desk in Catco headquarters, her notes splayed out in front of her and an empty word document opened in front of her.

She couldn't decide what to write, she could be brutally honest with her opinion and views, it was her job to write the truth, if she wanted to be a proper journalist then she couldn't hold back.

She nodded to herself and started to type

 _The newest multimillion dollar CEO in town Lena Luthor, head of the newly named L-Corp has a differing view then our President and her alien amnesty policy. When we asked her what her ideas on the subject was, she quickly countered by showing a prototype of L-Corp's newest invention, an alien detection device, Miss Luthor then went on to say she want it to be commercially sold so then the public would be able to know who amongst us is not human._

 _Lena Luthor has been trying to show us that she is not her family's name, but how are we supposed to take this almost anti-alien device? How is she to prove that she is not like her brother when she brings out an alien detection device that most surely be used to persecute those not from earth? Where will the line be drawn with Lena Luthor if she brings this device into an already fragile existence between humans and extra-terrestrials?_

Kara sat back in her chair as she read the first two paragraphs through again, her eyes taking in every word she had typed so far, she took a deep brave breath and continued writing

 _We are all familiar with the work of Lex Luthor and the crimes he committed against the alien races that call earth home_

She paused, her fingers hovering over her keyboard, a thousand thoughts rushing through her head in that one moment, she couldn't do this article, not like this, she couldn't dredge up Lena's past. Nor could she compare Lena to her brother, the man who killed countless, both human and aliens alike in his goal to abolish any and all alien lives on earth.

This article was all wrong, this is not the kind of reporter Kara wanted to be, she didn't want to believe that Lena was like her brother, something deep inside Kara told her that Lena was different, she did not need to help her and Clark after the Venture attack but she did, without her they would not have been able to get John Corban, the man Lex hired to kill her, she had saved Alex in that moment when she could have fled, but she didn't.

She took her mouse and highlighted the entire document, then her finger moved over to the delete button and she pressed it watching the last two hours of work disappear in a flash.

"DANVERS!"

Kara jumped as her editor yelled across the office at her, he was red in the face and looked just as angry as he always did

"I NEED THAT ARTICLE IN 10 MINUTES!" he bellowed before disappearing back into his office

"Crap" Kara muttered under her breath, she glanced at the clock, it was later than she thought it was, the online article was supposed to go live within the hour and they still had to create the finished product, not only for the website but for the magazine that was due to start printing for tomorrows release.

Kara's tired eyes moved back to her screen she now had exactly 9 minutes and 45 seconds to complete a full article on Lena Luthor. Kara tried her best not to use her powers to complete her work, she saw it as cheating and wanted to prove herself capable of doing this job as anyone else would do it. but as she now sat at her computer with a whole article ahead of her she decided that now she could make a one off acceptation to her rule of not using her abilities at work.

She still didn't have a perfect idea of what she was going to write about but she just decided not to over think it and just allow the words to flow, her fingers were a blur as she pushed the keyboard and the computer's processor to it's limits, the fastest human alive could only manage just over 200 words a minute and Kara was easily pushing twice that, she only slowed for the computer's sake and not punching a hole through her keyboard.

She barely had time to glance over the article when her editor Snapper Carr came storming out of his office, Kara just saved it to the Catco server when he rounded her desk

"Done" she said leaning away from him, she was still a little afraid of him and his incredibly red face

He grumbled his response and stalked back off to his office, slamming the door behind him, how the glass didn't break she didn't know. She exhaled and leant back in her chair, finally able to take a breath, she was yet again one of the last people to leave the office, she gathered up her bag and jacket, turning to go to the elevator, wanting her bed after today.

A buzzing in her pocket signalled that she had received a text, she pulled it out and sighed, it was Miss Grant, Kara assumed she would have to make another midnight run to the dry cleaners or to grab a must have bottle of wine for a party she was not invited to, she deliberated for a moment whether to open it or not, Miss Grant would be pissed if Kara ignored her so eventually she flicked open the text message.

 _Keira,_

 _I do not appreciate being interrupted during dinner with my son with commands of for your presence at L-Corp, go, do not embarrass the company and please give Miss Luthor your own number, I am not a messenger._

Kara's eyes widened at the message, she had been summoned by Lena, minutes after the article had gone live, should she go? She had to go, Miss Grant had basically told her too.

"Crap" Kara muttered as the elevator doors opened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lena sat on her plush leather sofa, her eyes re-reading the article, written by Kara Danvers, she took in every word, trying to decipher if there was a hidden meaning behind them, after their earlier conversation during the interview Lena was sure that Miss Danvers would have slaughtered her in the magazine's article, she had been nervous to read it at first.

There was a knock at the door and Jess showed the younger blonde in

"Hey" Kara said as she walked in, taking in the room "I just got your message that you wanted to see me"

It was clear that the blonde was nervous that a Luthor had summoned her and so Lena didn't blame her when she quickly said the first thing that came into her head

"Those are beautiful flowers" Kara said gesturing to the white potted flowers on Lena's coffee table

Lena smiled to herself "Thank you, they are plumarias"

Kara seemed to space out for a moment "They remind me of my mother" there was a slight sadness in her eyes

Lena noticed and quickly asked "Was she a writer too?" hoping to distract the blonde from any sad memories, she didn't want to put the reporter in any awkward situations

"No" Kara said, finally looking away from the flowers and back to Lena,

Lena smiled kindly at her "Well you have a way with words, your article is amazing"

The comment made the shyer girl smile and Lena couldn't help but mirror her, Lena found herself again glancing down to Kara's arms but still there were sleeves covering her tattoos, this curiosity was going to kill her

"I knew you were going to be a great reporter" Lena continued trying to take her mind off it "But after hearing you pro alien views… well, I was afraid you would do a hatchet job on me" she fiddled with her nails, dropping her gaze, a strange feeling in her stomach

She felt the sofa dip slightly as Kara finally took a seat

"Oh I tried" Kara said "And I wrote a scathing article about your device"

Lena's heart dropped

"But…" Kara exhaled, looking across the room

"But?" Lena repeated after a long silence from the blonde

Kara shook her head and looked back at Lena "But a lot of things have happened recently that made me rethink my views"

Lena looked up, finding blue eyes watching her, she put on a confident bravado

"Do tell" she encouraged, leaning against the back of the white sofa

Kara grinned "I still think alien amnesty is a good idea" she defended, still with a smile on her face "But there are some bad aliens out there"

Lena couldn't deny that hearing Kara say that made her happy, she had been so worried that Kara would dislike or even hate her for not trusting aliens, thinking she was just like her brother

"I'm glad you can see it from my point of view" Lena said biting her lip to stop her from smiling too much

Thinking about Lex, Lena's smile faded slightly

"Y'know when I was adopted by the Luthor's I absolutely adored Lex" she thought back to them as children, how he looked out for her "When he showed his true colours I was crushed, I tried to reach him, bring him back to the side of good but…" she trailed off, knowing that she failed her brother

She shook her head trying to forget the pain she felt every time she heard his name

"Eventually I learnt that some people are just bad" she could feel the stinging at the back of her eyes but refused to show it, she had shed enough tears for him

She looked back up at Kara who was quiet, listening to the Luthor's story, she too had a sad look in her blue eyes, one that Lena had never seen before, normally when she spoke about her brother the only expression she would get was disgust or mistrust, but in that moment she could see that Kara was listening to a story not about the Luthor's but the broken heart of a young girl.

They watched each other for a moment and Lena felt something she had not felt in years and it scared her, so like she always did she put her walls up

"There's nothing you can do to save them" she shrugged, her voice becoming a little colder "But you can learn to protect yourself against it"

She saw a slight frown form between Kara's brows at the sudden change in Lena's tone, but she didn't question it, she just nodded and smiled softly

There was another long moment of silence as Kara dropped her gaze, lost in her own thoughts, but Lena continued to watch the blonde, this girl was unlike anyone she had every met before

"Yer" the blonde finally responded, looking up into Lena's eyes, a small smile on her lips

Lena smiled back at her, she felt as though she could actually just talk to Kara and there wouldn't be a full blown article in the gossip column the next day, Kara seemed like one of the few people that were genuinely honest, it was a rare quality in a reporter, especially one looking into any of the Luthor's lives.

Shortly after Kara's head snapped up and she looked straight out of Lena's window, Lena frowned slightly when Kara excused herself suddenly, but she nodded and smiled, showing her to the door. Kara called out her thanks and rushed towards the elevator, the last Lena saw was a friendly smile as the doors closed on her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kara rolled her eyes at Mon-El, he was becoming even more annoying, if that was even possible, ever since he started working alongside her at Catco, there was no escaping his immature sense of humour or his blatant alien behaviour that she had to make excuses for and correct.

He unlike Kara was proud of his tattoos and wore short sleeved shirts to show them off, when he had first appeared Kara silently hoped that maybe if he was like her and had two of the same, but just like everybody else he had two different ones, he had never met anyone matching him but he was happy to just flirt with anything with a heartbeat, he didn't take destiny very seriously.

Kara had dated once or twice before, if you could even count one date going wrong 'dating' just because you were destined to be with someone, doesn't necessarily mean that you would meet them, destiny is a tricky thing, some people can go their entire lives without finding there soul mate, others go on to happily marry others and a few spend their days alone, knowing that there is someone out there for them.

Kara looked down at Mon-El who had his feet up on his work desk, she batted them off

"Kara?"

Kara turned at the sound of a voice calling her name and expected to be handed another pile of paperwork for Miss Grant, her eyes went wide when she saw who it really was

"Lena" she said in surprise as the Luthor came to a stop in front of her, looking a little out of place, eyes following her, Kara tried to ignore the blatant stares of disbelief

"Surprise visit to Catco?" the blonde asked

Lena smirked and dropped her gaze for a moment "No" she returned her green eyes gaze to Kara "I'm here to see you actually" she smiled

Stunned, Kara tried to make her brain connect to her mouth "You are?"

"L-Corp is hosting a gala this weekend, it's a Gala fundraiser for the children's hospital and…" Lena bit her lip

Kara had to remind herself to breathe at that point

"I was hoping you'd come" the raven haired woman looked up through her lashes

"Gala?" Mon-El was by Kara's side and it took all of her restraint not to elbow him out of the skyscraper

"Is that like a party?" he asked

"No, it's not" Kara snapped, trying to force a smile

Lena looked between the two of them, eyes curious, but she unlike most managed to ignore Mon-El and leaned in a little to Kara, lowering her voice

"You are literally my only friend in National City" she exhaled a little disheartened "Most people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a 10 foot pole, but…"

There was that lips bite again, drawing Kara's eyes before she corrected herself

"It would mean a lot to me if you were there" she looked almost pleadingly to Kara

Kara hated to see Lena almost begging for a friend

"Of course I will come" she smiled back, watching Lena's face light up "I'm honoured"

A moment of silence passed between the two women as they watched each other

"I love parties" Mon-El interjected, a red vine hanging from out his mouth

Kara was about to launch this guy into the milky way, if he didn't shut up and stop putting his nose in matters that didn't concern him

"Can I come too?"

"No" Kara said, trying to put authority in her voice but not wanting to sound aggressive

Lena once again looked between the two, seeing something that obviously wasn't there, her smile dropped a little

"No, of course your _friend_ can come" She said forcing a fake smile "What's your name?"

Kara could see something in Lena's gaze as she looked at Mon-El but she couldn't place it

"Mike" He said with a smile, using his earth name "Of the interns"

"Well Mike of the interns"

Was that bitterness Kara could hear in Lena's voice, she wasn't sure

"Get yourself a suit and I will see you there" another forced smile

Lena glanced at Kara, her smile turning genuine, she turned to walk away

"Bye" Kara smiled, she could feel her cheeks reddening slightly as she watched the Luthor walk away through the numerous desks of Catco headquarters

She could still feel Mon-El's presence beside her,

"We are going to a party" he said enthusiastically

Kara gritted her teeth together, hard enough to cut through an inch of steel, all she could do in this room full of witnesses was to smack the red vine that was whirling around in his hand to the floor.

"Great" she muttered under her breath

She now had to deal with Mon-El's annoying presence at a high class gala, hosted by the extraordinary Lena Luthor. Kara sighed, a high class event and she didn't have anything to wear that would compare to Lena, who always looked so flawless, even after spending the whole day going to meetings, she still seemed to look immaculate.

She would have to raid Alex's closet she always had nicer and mature clothes, Kara looked down at her current attire, a floral shirt under a cheap navy sweater, she definitely needed her sister's help if she had any hope to fit in with the high class socialites that were bound to be at this gala.

She instantly swiped her phone open, scrolling through the numbers before finding her sister's number

It rang twice before the familiar voice came through

"Hey Kara"

"Hey, I need your help" Kara asked in a low voice, not wanting Mon-El to hear

"What's up?" she asked, suspicion already in her voice

"I've been invited to a gala and need some help actually looking my age"

She could practically hear the smile plastered across Alex's face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Kara finished her work on Saturday she all but sped to Alex's apartment, knocking the door almost off it's hinges as she made her way in, Alex came rushing into the main room

"Geez Kara, leave it on the hinges" she said when she realised it was Kara and not someone trying to break into her home

Kara blushed slightly "Sorry, guess I'm just nervous"

"Nervous?" Alex questioned with a small smile "Why are you nervous?"

Kara shrugged, moving further into the room "I don't know, guess I er… feel butterflies"

The smile grew on Alex's face "Butterflies huh? So if there someone going that you like?" she implied

"What?" Kara's eyes shot up "No"

Alex exhaled excitedly "Oh there is" she grabbed Kara's hand and led her into her bedroom, sitting her down in front of her mirror and make-up collection

"Tell me everything" she ordered playfully

Kara reddened "There is nothing to tell there is no one"

Alex squinted her eyes at Kara, obviously not believing her,

"Come on Kara I know when you have a crush on someone and with you having butterflies in your stomach I can tell that they will be there tonight" she turned Kara to face her "So what I don't understand is why you are not telling me about him"

"There are no guys in my life right now Alex, I'm just nervous about being in a high class gala" it was mostly the truth, Kara wasn't sure how Alex would react to the resident kryptonian being invited to a Luthor gala or the fact that Lena personally came to Catco and invited her.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me" Alex said, a little confused at her sister keeping secrets from her "But I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything"

Kara gave her a small smile "I know and I will"

Alex dropped the subject and faced Kara towards her make-up selection

"Right, now we have to get you ready" she picked up her expensive concealer, only the best for her sister

The next hour was just done on Kara's hair and make up, 20 minutes of that was deciding whether to have her hair up or down, she decided up, having her hair down made her feel like someone would recognise her as Supergirl, so countless pins later and Alex finally had her hair up in and elegant bun, her make-up was subtle, Kara didn't really like full blown, in your face eye shadow like a lot of the women her age did for parties.

This evening was formal and she didn't want to look like a circus clown, that's mainly the reason she asked for Alex's help as well.

"Next we have to decided you outfit" Alex pulled Kara to her feet and hauled her towards the wardrobe "I have this gorgeous bluish silver dress that I haven't gotten the chance to wear myself yet, and I have the shoes to match" she leant down and swiped a matching shade of shoes.

Alex was right it was a gorgeous dress, thigh length hem, but it was sleeveless and Kara didn't do sleeveless, she always wore something that covered her tattoos

She changed into it in a flash and stood looking towards the full length mirror on Alex's wall, she was in love with the dress

"It's beautiful" Kara said, feeling the fabric beneath her fingertips

Alex appeared behind her, hugging her gently

" _You_ look beautiful" she corrected Kara, smiling at her younger sister

Kara blushed slightly, but it dropped a little when her eyes landed on her tattoos, this is why Kara never wore a sleeveless dress, she didn't know what they meant, maybe the kids were right and she didn't have a soul mate, every time she saw them, there was an empty feeling in her chest.

"Do you have a jacket?" she asked quietly

Alex sighed quietly knowing Kara's insecurities about her tattoos, but she nodded understandingly

"Let me have a look" she said as she left the bedroom

Leaving Kara staring at the marks on her arms, everyone said that there was a certain part of their body they didn't like, maybe their hips were too wide, maybe they were too short or their ears stuck out at odd angles but Kara felt like an outcast, she already had to hide one half of her life from the world but she had hoped that being Kara Danvers she could just be a normal person, because that's all she ever wanted growing up.

She turned away from the mirror and sat on her sister large bed feeling disheartened, she exhaled picking up her glasses from the bedside table and placing them on, looking up when Alex enter the room again with a short white jacket.

"Here you go Kara" Alex gave her a little wink "I think you are all ready"

Kara gave her a weak smile "Thanks sis" she said shrugging into the jacket

Alex tilted her head "Go have fun at this gala, have a few drinks, go see this guy you are so nervous about and let loose a little" she nudge Kara playfully, getting a small but genuine smile from the blonde

The earlier butterflies returned to her stomach "There is no guy" she said "But I will try and let loose"

Alex hugged her sister and said goodbye

Kara stepped out into the cooler night air, she had plenty of time before the gala actually started, so she decided to walk over to L-Corp, she had gotten a text from James earlier saying that he was going on behalf of Catco, Kara was glad that he was going to be there, she only knew the invited by name, they were all business owners or high class citizens, and she was sure Lena would be too busy with them to take much notice of her and she didn't want to be stuck with Mon-El all night.

By the time she arrived at L-Corp the gala there were already guests proceeding into the lobby, she scanned the faces for James but there was no sign of him yet, she thought about waiting outside for him but the temperature was dropping now and she really wanted to get into the warmth, so she went up to the security on the door

"Good evening madam, name?" he greeted

"Kara Danvers" she answered

There was a moment of silence before he looked up at her with a smile "Yes of course Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor is expecting you"

Another security man opened the door and she stepped inside, taking in the amazing decorations that had been put together.

"Kara?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lena kept checking her watch subtly every now and again, her eyes darting to the door every time it opened, hoping to see the blonde walking in but so far she wasn't here and Lena was starting to worry that she had just agreed to coming when Lena was standing in front of her, but had not meant it, would the blonde do something like that? Lena really hoped not.

So she chatted with the other business owners of National City, trying to convince them to donate to the children's hospital, but they were dull and had that same look in their eyes as most did when they were speaking to a Luthor, it took a lot for her to keep a polite smile on her face.

She was mid-sentence when she heard the door opening, she turned out of curiosity now then hope of seeing the blonde reporter, but as she turned her words caught in her throat as her eyes took in the sight in front of her.

Across the lobby, looking incredibly cute and a little awkward was Kara Danvers, her blue eyes nervously glancing around

Without turning back to her guest she said "If you would excuse me" she didn't wait for an answer before walking away from them, making her way through the rest of the people chatting in the lobby

Kara was looking up at the ceiling and all the decorations that Lena had ask to be put up for the gala, the blonde looking a little out of space, but Lena couldn't pull her eyes away from her, taking in the pale blue dress, the nervous reporter was showing more skin than usual, not that Lena minded.

Now she stood behind Kara

"Kara?"

The blonde turned, a grin on her face when she saw it was Lena, and the Luthor couldn't help but smile in return

"I'm so glad you could make it" she beamed

Kara's eyes were wide as she took in what Lena was wearing, the Luthor smiled to herself as she watched the blue eyes trail down her, she had decided to wear a tighter black thigh high dress, the one that accented her curves and a light shawl around her arms, it had the desire effect of having the blonde's eyes on her.

Kara opened her mouth to respond, her eyes snapping back up to Lena's, her cheeks heating as she realised she was staring

"Erm, yer thanks for inviting me" she swallowed hard, that feeling in her stomach again, she shoved her hand out between them awkwardly for a handshake

Lena smirked and raised an eyebrow at the hand, she decided to take a risk with the younger woman and opened her arms, offering a friendly hug

There was a moment when Kara blinked numerous times before moving into Lena for a brief hug, before quickly backing out and glancing around

But Lena was already staring and her biting her lip, the scent of Kara's floral shampoo still in her space, she could no longer deny that she had a fascination with this woman

"You look amazing" Kara stuttered, still a little flustered, awkwardly gesturing to the dress

"Thank you" Lena openly looked Kara up and down "You look beautiful"

Kara laughed nervously "Thanks"

Lena watched her for a moment before her assistant popped up beside her

"Excuse me Miss Luthor but everything is ready for your speech"

Lena's eyes never left Kara's "Yes, thank you Jess"

After another moment Lena dropped her gaze and looked towards the small stage "I just have to do a speech, sucking up to the big spenders"

Kara nodded "No of course you have to go, it's okay"

"You'll be here when I get back?" Lena asked

Kara smiled sweetly "I will"

"Good" Lena bit her lips again, enjoying the way the Blonde blushed as she did

Lena reluctantly moved away from Kara and towards the stage where a microphone system was set up, she greeted everyone and thanked them for coming, she went on to talk about the tragedy that had hit the children's hospital and how it was the wealthy business owners of National City that were the only owns really able to make a difference, she made the first donation of 1 million dollars to the secured fundraising check box.

There was a round of applause as she finished and she was instantly surrounded by other high class members of society wanting to talk to her but all Lena wanted to do was find Kara again, she half listened to the mayor as her eyes scanned the room, finding the blonde, her heart sank a little when she saw the other man from Catco standing close beside her, what was his name, Mark… Mike, that was it.

She didn't like the way he leant in to whisper something into her ear, a serious look on the blonde's face.

"Thank you for this evening Miss Luthor" the mayor said offering a hand

Lena tore her eyes from Kara "Thank you for attending" she shook his hand "I must take care of something, if you will excuse me"

The mayor nodded and turned to speak to someone else as Lena spun on her heels and walked straight over to Kara and Mike, Kara's eyes lit up when she saw Lena and Lena had no doubt that hers did the same.

"Cool party" Mike interjected, some sort of food in his mouth

Lena forced a smile

"Mike, so glad you could make it" her eyes darting to him "Do you mind if I borrow Kara for a few moments?"

The blonde's head shot up

Mike looked between the two of them confused "Yer sure"

Lena gestured for Kara to follow as she wound through the guests and towards one of the elevators, the blonde shifted nervously

"What are we doing?" she asked

"I wanted to show you something up in my office, not really for the eyes or ears of the other guests" Lena explained, leaning against the wall of the elevator, pushing the top floor button, green gaze on Kara

Kara swallowed hard


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kara's stomach was doing flips now as she felt Lena's gaze upon her, now in this small space Kara didn't know what to do, or what to look at, she felt so gawky next to Lena as she leant seductively against the wall.

A silence filled the space, the elevator seemed to take an eternity to reach the top floor but when Kara heard the ding she exhaled, not realising that she had been holding her breath. Lena left first and lead Kara towards her office, using a code to unlock it, before pulling it open.

Both of them stepped in and Lena went straight to her filing cabinet, after a moment of going through the numerous files she pulled out a folder with the L-Corp logo on it, she handed it over to Kara

"This is what I wanted to show you" Lena said, watching Kara for her reaction

The Super felt her stomach calm a little but still she felt extremely nervous around Lena

"What is it?" Kara asked holding the folder

"Read it" Lena encouraged

Kara adjusted her glasses for no reason as she flipped it open, her eyes scanning the text, her brows knitting together in concentration

"This is the about the alien detection device you were making" she looked back up to Lena, who was smiling softly

Kara continued to read, she got to the last line and saw Lena's signature at the bottom

"You've cancelled the production of it?" Kara couldn't believe what she was reading

"Yes" was all Lena said

Kara stared up at the Luthor "But why? You made such a compelling case for it's public release"

Lena shrugged "So did you" Lena stepped forwards and took the file from Kara, placing it on the desk beside them, but keeping the close proximity "What you said the other day, it made a lot of sense and I would hate to cause any prejudice, if the government come to me for the product then I will give it to them but I won't make it commercially available, like you said it could be used in the wrong way"

Kara couldn't help but smile "You did all that because of what I said?" she asked in disbelief

It was Lena's turn to blush as she looked down at her feet before regaining eye contact "Because of you Kara, yes" another small step forward and Kara could feel Lena's breath on her skin, she could see the slight hazel flecks in her amazing green eyes.

"You have made quite an impression on me Kara Danvers" Lena's voice was lower than it's normal pitch

Kara found that she had difficulty speaking as this beautiful woman was standing so close

"A good impression?" she tried to joke, but she was far too nervous to make it work

"Mmmhmm" Lena purred

Kara's heart was pounding almost out of her chest

"Um" Kara swallowed again, getting lost in the glowing green eyes of Lena Luthor, now so close to each other, her mind losing all senses that say she shouldn't be doing this

Then she felt soft warm lips against her own, her eyes closed as her brain started to melt, her body freezing at the new sensation, but the moment and the feeling was gone far too soon as Lena pulled back, Kara opened her eyes slowly, Lena's face coming into view, a slight smile on her plump lips.

Lena moved in again and captured Kara's lips once more, this time a little more sure of herself, the shock faded slightly from Kara and she slowly moved her hands to Lena's side, as the blonde felt hands slide up her neck

Kara was not as smooth as she wanted to be and soon her hands got tangled in the shawl that Lena had round her, gawkily and very uncoordinatedly Kara pulled the fabric off and discarded it to the floor.

Lena pulled back once more, eyes practically alight , she took one of Kara's hands in her own and backed towards the white couch, pulling the blonde with her, Kara followed willingly, her eyes trailing up and down the raven haired beauty, her blue eyes landing on her bare arms, her chest growing cold.

Kara froze.

There on Lena's pale skin was the mark that everyone was born with, the only difference was that it matched Kara's, Lena's tattoo was a fleur de lis. Kara's eyes darted to the opposite arm and to her dread and disbelief was another fleur de lis, her heart plummeted to the floor, a thousand thoughts rushing through her mind in that one moment

"Kara?"

She could hear Lena's voice but she could not respond

"Kara? What's wrong?"

Lena stepped back towards Kara, the blonde found that she could not look her in the eyes

"I have to go" Kara panicked and began backing out of the office, eyes wide with shock

"Kara?" Lena's voice sounded broken

Kara shook her head and pulled her eyes away from the tattoos, branded on Lena's arms

"I'm sorry" was all Kara could say as she ran from the room, slamming on the elevator button and dashing in, she couldn't breath as soon as the doors closed she collapsed onto the floor, her sight tilting, was this a panic attack she thought to herself as she tried to take deep breaths.

She had never had a panic attack before, she didn't think she could, but here she was on the floor of L-Corps elevator after fleeing Lena's office.

Lena…

"Oh God" Kara muttered to herself, Kara had never imagined that she would ever meet somebody with the same marks as she did


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kara locked herself away after that evening, she told James that she should work from home, he had of course asked her what the matter was but Kara just said that she needed some space and had basically hung of the phone on him mid-sentence, she couldn't deal with him right now.

Alex had barged into her apartment after not believing that Kara was okay after she found out that the blonde was not going into work,

"What happened at that gala?" she demanded looking down at her sister, lounging on the couch in her pyjamas , the five empty tubs of ice cream on the coffee table

"Nothing" Kara shrugged, trying not to look suspicious, but Alex knew Kara a lot better than that

"Kara" Alex sat beside on the couch "You were nervous before you went, about someone you were going to see there"

Kara attempted to argue but Alex gave her the look she had given her when Alex knew about Kara liking a boy in high school, there was getting nothing pass her big sister

"And now you are five tubs in and if I'm not mistaken you are watching 'The Princess Bride' and that Kara is the movie you always choose to watch when you are getting over something" Alex leaned back and wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders "Just like you did with that Saunders guy in high school… so are you going to tell me what happened?"

Kara looked at her sister, she sighed

"You were right Alex, I didn't even know it at the time but when I got to the Gala there was only one person that I wanted to see" Kara rested her head on Alex's shoulder "And when I saw them it was like the entire world slowed and that it was only us, everything else faded away…"

Kara fell silent for a moment remembering when she saw Lena in that dress and how beautiful she looked, but then her heart sank again as she recalled the rest of the evening

"But it was a mistake" Kara finished, her stomach twisting like she was about to be sick

Alex's brows knitted together "Why was it a mistake? They with someone else?" she asked

Kara shook her head "No… they liked me back" her voice becoming even quieter, her fingers trailing over her jumper where her tattoos would be below the fabric on her skin

The movement catching Alex's eye, she sighed and hugged her sister "Is it about those marks?"

Kara nodded, unable to speak for fear of crying,

"Oh Kara" Alex whispered "Did they bail when they saw them?"

Kara didn't answer, how could she? She didn't want to lie to her sister, but how was she supposed to tell her that Lena Luthor, sister of one of the most vicious men of all time, arch nemesis of her cousin shared the same tattoos as the blonde, not only that but Kara had feelings for her that she has never had for anyone else before, that she couldn't stop thinking about those green eyes and the softness of her lips.

So instead Alex stayed with her until late in that evening, Kara had switched off her phone after a while after receiving about a thousand messages and missed calls from Lena, not to mention James telling her that the Luthor was looking for her, James saying she sounded quite distressed on the phone.

She had also made a personal appearance to Catco looking for the blonde, but James had said she was out of town for an assignment, but Kara knew that Lena would see right through that, she was smart, that was one of the things Kara liked about her

Kara had fallen asleep on the couch that night, but was awoken to knocking on her door, she tried to ignore it when she heard a voice that made her eyes fly open

"Kara… if you are in there please open the door" Lena's voice came from the corridor

Kara remained silent, staring at the door, a million feelings and thoughts rushed through her mind

"Kara I'm sorry… I understand that you are upset with me about what I did the other night, I just thought you felt the same…" Lena's voice cracking slightly "I just need to know that you are okay"

Kara shifted slightly but paused, she knew she shouldn't but she used her x-ray vision to look through the door.

And there she was, hands clasping a bag in her hands, dressed in her usual professional attire, long raven hair down, framing her beautiful face, her green eyes on the door. Kara's heart sank when she saw a tear rolling down her flawless pale skin, Kara wanted to go to her but fear kept her in place, her blue eyes wandering down to Lena's arm, seeing the fleur de lis branded into her skin.

"Kara… please" Lena whispered through the door

Kara couldn't take it anymore and walked towards the door, her hand reaching out for the handle, just as her fingers connected with the cool metal she heard a ringing, then Lena said

"Jess can this wait?"

Kara could hear Lena trying to control her voice

"What?" Kara looked through the door to see Lena with a confused and angry look on her features "She is there now?"

Lena hung up and exhaled angrily as she quickly turned and made her way back down the corridor, away from Kara's door.

The blonde dropped her hand and backed away from the door, falling back onto the couch, running her hands through her hair

"It's for the best" she muttered to herself while she wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek, she curled up into her ball again and pulled the blanket over herself, her body feeling cold once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kara rolled in her bed, she could hear her phone bleeping away, she wanted to launch it across the city, she hadn't slept very well the past few nights and she could really use a lie in today, but the phone kept ringing, so eventually she reached across and grabbed it, suppressing the urge to crush it, to shut it up.

She saw her sister's name illuminating the screen

"Hey Alex" she murmured, still half asleep "Listen I was going to have a day to myself-

"Kara this is not a social call" Alex interjected "And besides it the middle of the afternoon"

Kara squinted at the clock, it was indeed almost 4pm

"Oh right… what's up?" Kara sat up, forcing herself to focus

"A situation is forming…" her voice trailed off slightly "It's to do with the Luthors"

Kara's heart skipped

"Lena?" She asked, knowing the answer

Alex paused for a moment "Lillian Luthor is here is National City and Kara… she has the Medusa virus"

Kara was on her feet in a flash "How? That was locked away in the fortress of solitude!" Kara demanded

"We don't know, we know she has a new lackey running around but we have not been able to get a decent view of his face yet" Alex explained "And now we don't have eyes on Lillian, she was last seen at Lena's office yesterday"

Kara paused, halfway into her Supergirl outfit "She was talking with Lena?"

"Yes we think that they are working together to use the Medusa to wipe out the alien population in National city" Alex said

"What? No, Lena wouldn't be a part of it" Kara argued

"Kara, she's a L-

"A Luthor?" Kara finished, disgust in her voice "God you are starting to sound a lot like James, she is trying to turn her company into something good, she got rid of an alien detection device after seeing what it would really do to the world, she is not her brother"

"Kara I understand you were friendly with her but right now you need to think like Supergirl and not Kara Danvers" Alex was trying to keep her voice calm

"Let me talk to Lena first" Kara demanded "I know she doesn't have a part in this"

"Kara-

But Kara was already flying out the window and across National City, landing silently on the balcony that Lena had installed shortly after, Kara's first visit as Supergirl,

Kara's heart pounded nervously as she went towards the door, but the office was empty, Kara tried the door to find that it was unlocked, she stepped in using her x-ray vision to heck that Lena was indeed not here, Kara thought that maybe she had been called to the Lab but after a quick scan of the building the blonde's heart sank, Lena wasn't here.

Kara didn't want to believe what Alex was saying, not yet, not without proof, Lena was good and kind and nothing like the rest of the Luthors, she couldn't be.

Kara shook her head and took off once again, she needed to find Lena

"Kara!"

The blonde halted mid flight and hovered there as another caught up with her, J'onn stopped beside her

"We have found them" he said

"Them?" Kara could feel her chest tightening

J'onn stayed silent and that was all Kara needed to know that Lena was working with her mother

"They are down at the docks"

Kara looked off towards the direction, she clenched her fists to stop her hands from shaking, was this her fault?

As the pair of them raced towards the docks Kara couldn't help but think that she could have prevented this, maybe if she hadn't of run away from Lena, if she didn't block her out then she wouldn't have met with her mother or maybe Kara could have convinced her otherwise, she didn't want to believe that Lena was going to help her mother set off the Medusa virus, she wasn't like them.

As she neared the docks she could now see a large rocket launcher on the back of a truck and close by stood Lillian Luthor and next to her by the control console was Lena, her body language was calm, she wasn't under any duress, she was here by choice and it broke Kara's heart.

She and J'onn landed close by, immediately the Luthor eyes were on them, Kara stared straight into Lena's eyes searching for anything that would prove what she was seeing was not as it first appeared, but Lena's green eyes showed nothing, her features neutral.

Neither of the Luthor women seemed surprised to see Supergirl there

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Kryptonian" sneered Lillian "But I'm afraid you are too late, the Medusa virus is active and ready to launch and then no more aliens trying to take over our world, humans will finally be the apex predator again, as it should be" a smug smile across her face

Kara's attention was still on Lena, not being able to take her eyes off of her, she still had that regal beauty even as she stood there ready to end alien life on earth. Kara still didn't want to believe

J'onn stepped forwards sensing Kara's hesitation

"Stop this now Ms Luthor, mass genocide is not the answer" his voice was calm but held power none the less

Lillian let out a cold laugh "Of course you, an alien would say that but how would you feel if humans suddenly invaded your planet"

Silence fell, but the missile control bleeped, making Lena and Lillian turn

"Why are you doing this Lena?"

Kara's sudden words surprised herself, Lena turned to look at her

"Because I'm a Luthor" she said, her voice just as cold as Lillian's

Kara felt as though her world was crumbling down

"Everyone wants me to be the big bad Luthor, so why not show them who I truly am?"

Kara could feel the stinging behind her eyes but refused to show it

"Kara Danvers believes in you"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Kara Danvers?" Lena repeated "She like everyone else, has run away from me"

Her words sent a pain through Kara's heart because they were true

"Not in the way you think" Kara dropped her gaze, ashamed of her actions "She… she just-

"Just what?" Lena demanded "Just realised she could never be friends with a Luthor"

"No" Kara said forcefully "That was never it, she is afraid of how much she truly cares for you"

Lena fell silent

"What does any of this matter?" Lillian shrugged off the interaction "The time has come Lena" the older woman gestured to the console

"Lena don't!" Kara called out taking a step closer "You are not your family, you are too good and too kind to follow in her footsteps, you're the strongest person I know and one of the bravest, please don't throw all of your hard work away, not for Lillian"

Lena froze, her hand outstretched to the console

"You and Kara share the same tattoos, she thought all her life that she would never find someone, she thought she was destined to be alone for having the same tattoos" Kara explained, not caring who knew anymore "And when she saw yours that night at the Gala she got scared, she never thought she would fall for anyone, then she met you and her whole life was turned upside down"

Lena turned slowly, looking deeply into the Super's eyes, her expression unreadable, but then there was realisation in her eyes

"Enough of this" Lillian said, fed up with her adoptive daughter's lack of action, she pushed the younger Luthor aside and turning the key,

The missile fired and launched into the air, high above National City, exploding violently. Kara could already see the fine mist tumbling through the sky, she looked back at Lena, their eyes meeting and for a moment Kara forgot everything happening around them, there was only Lena and Kara couldn't think of anything better to look at as her world was coming to an end, any second now the Medusa virus would hit her and she would be gone.

Lena moved closer to the Super, standing in front of her, looking right into her eyes, a sight crease between her brow, after a moment her green eyes widened

But then Kara could feel the spores of the virus, this was it she thought to herself, there was so much she wanted to say to Lena but she felt as though there was not enough time

"I'm sorry Lena" was all she could say as she inhaled the fine orange tinted spores, she didn't know what to expect, would it be painful or maybe she would just slip peacefully into death

She watched as Lena's lips pulled into a small smile, she didn't quite understand it but she was thankful to see her smile

"What is going on?" demanded Lillian as she glared at the aliens, her eyes then falling on her daughter, fury on her face, then the pieces fell into place

"You made the virus inert" she sneered, her piercing eyes shooting daggers at Lena

"I did" Lena smiled craftily

Kara couldn't help but smile now, Lena Luthor had saved alien life in National City, she had saved Kara

Sirens sounded as blue flashing lights came into view

"And I called the police" Lena added, enjoyment in her voice at outwitting her adoptive mother

Lillian's face contorted in anger as she walked straight up to Lena, her hand raised, moving to slap Lena. Kara was faster and caught Lillian's wrist, halting her attack, pushing her back slightly. The blonde took a stance beside Lena, she wasn't going to let anyone harm her

The cars skidded to a halt as Maggie leapt from the vehicle, gun ready, she nodded to Kara

"Good job Supergirl" she said as she took in the scene

"It wasn't me" Kara said with a smile "Lena saved the day, she disabled the virus"

Maggie looked at the younger Luthor, surprise on her face, but also a little disbelief, she said nothing but gestured to her fellow officers to take Lillian, handcuffs going around her wrists as she was put into the back of the squad car, still glaring at her daughter.

J'onn came to stand beside Kara, a knowing look in his eyes

"I will wait with the missile until the DEO gets here" he glanced towards Lena "Why don't you make sure Miss Luthor gets home"

Kara felt her cheeks redden, J'onn knew everything now, she nodded and stepped away from him and towards Lena, who was staring out over the water

"Miss Luthor?"

Lena turned and a small smile crossed her lips,

"Supergirl" she breathed

"Can I offer you a lift home?" Kara asked, her hands becoming clammy

Lena's smile grew "I would be very grateful"

Kara swallowed hard as she took a step closer

"May I?" she whispered, her arms going out to Lena, who nodded, Kara steadied her nerves and took another step closer before scooping the young Luthor up into her arms, feeling Lena's wrap around her neck as she held on, Kara couldn't deny it was an amazing feeling to have Lena so close to her.

Kara flew a little slower than necessary, savouring the time she had with Lena holding onto her, the warmth radiating from her skin the scent of her perfume that Kara now decided was her favourite smell. It took all of her self-control not to just gaze at Lena as they glided across the night sky, but she could definitely feel Lena's green eyes upon her, she could hear the gentle thrumming of the Luthor's heart.

All too soon Kara could see the balcony that led to Lena's apartment and she would have to release the raven haired beauty, the blonde wasn't ready for it just yet, but she could not think of a valid reason to keep Lena in her hold, so she just landed onto the balcony and placed Lena gently on her feet, inhaling one more time, trying to memorise her scent.

The pair stood there for a moment, staring at one another, Kara didn't know what to say, there were so many things she wanted to say but not as Supergirl, she smiled weakly and turned taking off

"KARA!" Lena called out

The super stopped in mid air, turning to look back down at Lena who was leaning against the railing after her

She knew…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Slowly Kara floated back towards the balcony, so she was now eye level with Lena, keeping the railing between them, silence hung heavy in the air as neither of them uttered a word but just gazed at one another, hearts pounding against their chests.

Thousands of thoughts rushed through Kara's mind as she hovered there, should she deny it? Just leave? Come clean about everything? … Fake a heart attack? She really didn't know

After a long moment Lena was the one who spoke, her usual confidence fading slightly as the words left her lips

"I'm not wrong, am I?" she asked in a quiet voice, her green eyes never leaving Kara's

Kara didn't know what to say, so she opted to just stay quiet, swallowing hard under Lena's emerald gaze

Lena tilted her head slightly "I understand keeping that secret Kara" she nodded to herself, her raven hair tumbling over her shoulder

Another long moment of silence dragged on and Kara could see the nerves in Lena's eyes

"Please say something so I know I'm not crazy" she whispered almost pleading with the Super

Kara moved closer "Lena" the blonde exhaled closing her eyes "You're not crazy"

"And everything you said at the docks?" she asked

Kara looked up into her eyes once more, seeing something she had never seen in the Luthor's eyes before, vulnerability

In that moment Kara knew that what everybody else was saying about Lena wasn't true, they didn't know her like Kara did, they just saw her name, but she is so much more than that, she was one of the strongest people that Kara knew, one of the bravest. Tonight she had gone against her family, to save hundreds of aliens that she didn't even know, because she knew it was the right thing, no one could fault her for that

"Every word was true" slowly Kara reached down and pulled up the blue sleeve, revealing the fleur de lis branded onto her skin

She watched as Lena reached out across the balcony to trail her fingers over the tattoo, Kara inhaled deeply as a warm tingling sensation spread from Lena's touch

"Why are you scared?" Lena murmured "Is it because I am a Luthor?" her voice sad, moisture in her eyes

Kara reached out placing her free hand on Lena's cheek "No"

"I have never judges you on your name" Kara whispered back "I was scared of my own feelings, I had never felt anything like this before"

Lena's hand slid down the blonde's arm before taking her hand, fingers entwining

"I don't want you to be afraid Kara" she squeezed her hand gently "But I understand that you're a Super and I'm a Luthor"

Lena released her hand and began to back away out of Kara's reach

Kara's heart trembled as the beauty tried to do the right thing and leave her, but she couldn't, her whole life she had tried to do the right thing for everyone else, why couldn't she choose to be happy, Lena made her happy, without another moment of hesitation the blonde had vaulted over the railing and wrapped her arms around the Luthor

"I don't care what our names say we are" she held Lena close to her, burying her face in the soft, raven hair "I cannot deny what I feel and I don't want to deny it"

She could feel Lena's arms wrap around her, holding onto her so tightly, feeling her breath running along her cheek

"I feared that I'd lost my friend after that night" Lena pulled away ,but her hands finding Kara's, keeping contact "I was afraid that I overstepped"

There was that vulnerable look in her green eyes again and it tore at Kara's heart, she reached up and caressed Lena's soft cheek

"I'm so sorry Lena, I was a fool to run when I saw your tattoos" Kara dropped her eyes, shaking her head slightly "In truth I'd never felt anything as strongly as when I was with you and I think that scared me as well, I had accepted the fact that I would never find my soul mate after growing up being an outcast with matching tattoos"

The blonde felt warm, soft lips press against her forehead and her eyes closed as she enjoyed the comfort

"We seem to be quite similar in that aspect" Lena murmured , her lips still against Kara's skin, sending tingling sensations down the blonde's spine

"Can you forgive me Lena?" Kara said moving so she could see into Lena's eyes, they stood so close that both could feel the other's warm breath across their features

Lena remained silent but slowly she leant forward, her lips finding Kara's as they shared a gentle kiss, the Luthor not wanting to rush Kara again, but it made the blonde yearn for more and she pulled Lena flush against her body, not wanting to leave Lena's warmth, she could feel the raven haired beauty smile as they continued their kiss.

Minutes passed or maybe it was hours, Kara's mind was clouded with thoughts of Lena, and the feeling of her hands running through her blonde hair, trailing down her back, making her spine shiver with anticipation.

But all too soon Lena pulled back a smile clear on her slightly swollen lips, she stepped back slightly, keeping a hold of Kara's hand, while simultaneously unlocking her balcony door, never taking her fiery green eyes off of the Super, she lead Kara through her apartment, kicking off her heels as she backed towards a door.

Kara swallowed hard as she followed obediently, her heart pounding so hard that she feared it would rip free from her chest

The door opened and there was a large luxurious looking king size bed, Kara looked back to Lena who was biting her lip playfully as she pulled Kara into the room and closed the door behind them


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kara could feel a warm body pressed against hers, arms wrapped around her waist, a breath running over her bare skin, she kept her eyes closed, a smile spreading over her lips, she knew exactly who was pressed up against her and she wanted this moment, this feeling to last forever.

Memories of last night rushing through her mind, making her smile even more as she recalled Lena's lips, her wandering hands as they removed each other's clothes, the hungry look in Lena's dazzling green eyes as she pulled the blonde to the bed.

"I love your smile"

Kara tried to hide her smile but fund that the comment only made her grin even more as she squinted her eyes open, adjusting to the bright early morning sunlight, the light creating a halo around Lena's body, her luscious dark locks falling over her shoulder as she laid facing Kara.

"You're even more beautiful when you sleep" Lena said coyly, running a hand up and down Kara's spine, making the blonde hum happily

Kara looked down catching a glance at Lena's tattoo, falling silent in thought

"Does it bother you?" Lena asked as she followed Kara's aqua gaze

There was a moment of silence before Kara looked back up into Lena's eyes

"I don't know" she answered honestly, she exhaled "One tattoo to pair you to your soul mate, the other to warn you of you mortal enemy" her words trailed off

"You worry what it might mean for our future" Lena filled in the gaps and if she was honest, her own thoughts "Is this too much for you?" she asked sadly

"No" Kara answered shaking her head, she placed a comforting hand on Lena's cheek, her thumb stroking the soft skin "It's just…"

"In the back of your mind" Lena finished

"Yer" Kara agreed "But I do know what I feel right now"

Kara moved forward and placed a soft kiss on Lena's lips, she stayed there leaning her forehead against the raven haired woman's, Lena instantly wrapping her arms around her, holding her close

"Me too" she whispered, her words causing Kara's smile to return

Lena chuckled lightly "I really love that smile" she captured the blonde's lips once more, she pushed Kara so now that she was on her back, Lena moved over Kara, locking the blonde's wrists in place

Kara laughed softly "Do you think you can keep me here?" she dared

Lena bit her lip playfully "I have my ways" she leant down and towards Kara's neck, finding her pulse point, making the blonde breathe a little heavier

"Okay…" Kara murmured "I yield"

Lena hummed in triumph as she continued her assault on Kara's soft pale skin, Kara's pounding heart resonating under her lips

After a moment Kara froze, Lena pulled back looking into her blue eyes

"Crap" Kara breathed as she looked across the room to wear her Supergirl suit had been discarded the night before

Lena's brows knitted in confusion "What's wrong?"

Kara looked back up at Lena "The DEO is calling me, I have to go" she gestured to the blue and red outfit

"Oh" Lena said in surprise, moving off of Kara "Of course"

The blonde leapt up and in a blink of an eye she stood as Supergirl, a smile on her face as she knelt forward onto the bed, taking Lena's face gently in her hands

"I will be back before you know it" she stole a kiss "Don't go anywhere" she took in Lena's features one last time before she moved away and towards the balcony

Lena wrapped the bed sheet around her and followed behind, watching in awe as Kara took off from the balcony and of into the morning sky, Lena couldn't help but smile even after Kara was gone from her sight, she moved back to her bed and collapsed onto the soft pillows, she and Kara didn't get much sleep last night, not that she was complaining, quite the opposite in fact.

She laid there, trailing her fingers along her tattoo, she felt different today, like the void that she always felt inside of her was getting smaller, she had come to terms with possibly never finding her soul mate, but now as she laid in her bed after a night with the beautiful Kara Danvers she finally felt complete.

Who would have ever guessed that a Luthor and a Super would have been destined for one another.


End file.
